New Family
by VivianeAeryn
Summary: She is a mistake. She is a miracle. For nearly 70 years not a single Brother has been born and there had never been a female of our kind.


**Title:** New Family

**Rating:** K/G

**Summery:** She is a mistake. She is a miracle. For nearly 70 years not a single Brother has been born and there had never been a female or our kind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own anything in relation to Perfect Creature.

**A/N:**There was no mention of the Brother who Silus found in Jamestown, so I gave him one. This sorta came out unexpectedly, so I really can't say that it will be good but please read and let me know if there should be any corrections. Also, this is the longest I have written in one go.

* * *

After the Brother led me from Jamestown, I went back to my apartment to collect some of my clothes, the picture of my once family and the doll. I look down at the doll and wind it up to flap its wings again and fight the grief that tries to well up. I never thought that I would be a mother again, never feel the sweet weight of a new born in my arms but he gave that to me.

A Brother was able to give me back what I had lost so long ago, though she wasn't mine by blood Brother Silus made her mine to love and protect. Love. Something else it seems he managed to give back to me, something I didn't know I could even do and I felt it for him. Crazy, insane, mind boggling...all those words. And it was. Just a handful of days and one kiss and I want to kiss him again, I want his calming presence in my room again.

I suppose I shouldn't worry about that, I carry some of him in me, his blood that saved me from his brother's bite. I noticed that since I've had his blood I've been a little different, my hearing and eyesight and sense of smell is a little better than before. That night Edgar came to my apartment I could hear the water dripping, the moth that was caught in the light.

The baby lets out a sound of fuss and walk quickly to her, wrapping the blanket around her arms that managed to get free and think about picking up bottles when it hits me. What do I feed her? Milk, blood? He left before I could ask.

I turn to the Brother that stands guard at the door, "What is your name?" He turns to me, shock written across his face that vanishes so fast that I might have missed it had I not been looking at him. The baby fusses again and I lay my hand on her, her little hands free again and they grab my fingers to hold on to.

"I am Brother Adrian." I look at him, dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes and extraordinary pale skin and glimpse of fangs when he talks. "Why are you helping us?" I have to know, I have to know if I should worry about him betraying us down the line. I can't lose another daughter.

He looks at me, head titling in the same way that Silus' did and he closes the door and steps forward. Part of me wants to step back, grab the baby and step away from him. Instead I watch as he comes to the bed and kneels before the baby, a finger tracing her cheek. He looks up at me and I see wonder.

"She is a mistake. She is a miracle. For nearly 70 years not a single Brother has been born and there had never been a female or our kind. We were always born of human mothers. Edgar was given the approval from the Church to do genetic science, to help figure out why we weren't being born. But what he did was create something deadly, something should have been thrown away as soon as they realized that it was harmful to humans."

He looked back at the baby, letting her grasp one of his fingers and he pulled his finger up and down several times, stretching her arm. He looked back at me. "Brother Silus told me, he told me the story of how the Church is responsible for this. We understand their fear, the fear that we may be the last and final Brotherhood. We do not agree with their plans. The Brotherhood, The Church, made a promise 300 years ago to protect humans and we have done that and in turn you have taken care of us. We gave you our blood and you gave us your blood, we lived in a give and take society and now it is damaged. We will never again be trusted and now Brother Silus will be hunted. He loves you."

The last part catches me off guard. My throat feels swollen, my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. "W-what?" I feel my breath catch as I say the word.

Brother Adrian stands, he's now a few inches taller than me and looks me in the eyes. "They tell us our kind can not love or be loved. They have enforced that thought into us before we are able to understand what the words mean. But...," He looks back at the baby. "But they are wrong. Brother Silus loves you or at the very least cares very much for you. I know that I feel something for this baby. Hope and I think love. Love for my little sister. You are strong and we know that you will do everything to keep her safe."

He reaches past me grabs my coat and scarf, "Hurry, we must get you out of the city." I snap out of my daze and remember the question from before and as I am putting my hood up I ask, "What do I feed her? Blood or milk and if its blood, do I give her mine?"

He takes my bags as I hold the baby and he ushers out of the door and down the stairs. "You feed her blood. Yours or if you can find someone you is willing to donate. She will need to be fed the same way a human baby needs to be feed and as often."

* * *

The streets are practically empty except for the brave and stupid few who think that they are safe and I notice that they are casting looks our way as we dodge carriages and cars. I look again at Brother Adrian and I realize that his coat makes him stand out, says to all that look at him that his from the Brotherhood. I put a hand on his arm and he stills, "We need to get you another coat, this one stands out to easily."

He looks down at his coat and nods his head in agreement. "You are right, but I can not go into a shop." I look around and notice a clothing shop two doors down, it's windows dark. I hand him the baby and he looks at me in question . I walk towards the shop and wrap part of my scarf around my hand, looking to see if anybody is watching and find the street empty, when I reach the door I smash my fist through it, shaking out my hand and scarf free of any window pieces. I reach inside and turn th e nob, telling Brother Adrian to get in.

I walk us over to the coats and grab him a dark brown one, a short jacket that ends at the waist. I turn and hand it to him, accepting the baby he gives me and I notice over his shoulders that there are baby clothes. The policewoman in me screams at the fact that I am stealing and goes against my training but the mother and the will to survive out drown her. I grab a diaper bag and put a few clothes into it, not sure when I will be able shop for clothes.

I grab a ones y with footsies and sit down on the floor and as I do so I am delighted to see a pack of cloth diapers and wiping clothes. I grab those and settle the baby on the floor and unwrap her and take one of the diapers and safety pins that come with it. A shadow falls over us and I look up and find Brother Adrian watching us.

"Will we see Silus again?" I want to see him, I want to talk to him, I want to know what he knows. He looks at me and when I grab the ones y he holds his hand out and says, "May I?" I nod and him him the clothing and watch as he takes infinite care the new born, holding each foot delicately and cupping the head as if she were made of bone fine china. He stand up and grabs several of the blankets and wraps the baby in them.

" I do not know if you will see him again, he wants to keep you safe and they are hunting him." He holds his hand out for me to take and he helps me up and I position the baby back into a comfortable hold. She hasn't cried to be fed yet but she will soon and I need to get supplies to drain my blood so she can eat.

"I will see you when I think it is safe." I whip around to the voice so fast the baby lets out a startled snuffling sound and I put my hand around her head, my thumb rubbing in a soothing circle on the exposed forehead.

I step forward, "Silus." It is the only thing I can think to say, to see him again so abruptly as the same way he left. He walks forward, eyes on mine as he takes me in, they trace my face to see if there is anymore damage and they make it past my neck to the miracle that I have bundled in my arms. He places his hand on top of mine and he leans down to kiss her forehead and his lips land half on my fingers and half on her.

He looks at me, a small smile on his mouth. "I will come to you only when I think it safe and The Brotherhood is ignorant of your whereabouts. You mustn't look for me, they must not have this baby. Do you understand?"

"Why is she in such danger from the Church?" I want to say more, ask more but I first need to ask the correct questions and that means waiting. "Has Brother Adrian told you how there hasn't been a Brother born in nearly 70 years?" I nod my head. "If the humans are no longer breeding our kind and they got their hands on a female of our kind they will use her to breed more of our kind. That would not be a problem if there were more of her kind but she is the only one and if she happens to be the only one ever?" He looks at my face, eyes more intense, trying to see if I understand and I do.

"I understand." I say and I tighten my grip on the baby. He looks down at the baby and asks, "Have you named her?"

"No, we've been more worried about leaving the city and getting clothes and what-how do I feed her?" I needed to ask it again. To hear someone else confirm what Brother Adrian said. "Your own blood or someone who is willing to donate. Here." From his own pocket he produces the rubber hose and metal bit. I stare at them and then pulled the diaper bag forward putting them in there. I wondered how I was to feed her my own blood and stay strong enough to protect her.

"Ivy." He said.

"What?"

"Her name. I think her name is Ivy. Yes. Lilly and Ivy. I'll have the papers made up for a new name and a birth certificate." He then lent forward toward me and kissed me again, a soft press of lips, different than our first kiss and he whispered into my ear, " Until next time."

I watched him walk towards the door, amazed that nobody had come in, and called out, "Lilly and Ivy Silus!" I watched as he turned around, eyes widened in shock and then he shook his head and with one last look at me and Ivy, he walked out the door and into the night.

"Come, we must go." Brother Adrian grabbed my elbow and ushered me out side.

Yes, Lilly and Ivy Silus. We are the parents of Ivy and I will wait patiently to see the man who gave me a new family.


End file.
